


Water Ripples

by onlyblueskiesfor_you



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin - Freeform, just two idiots being in love, remus loves every second, remus lupin - Freeform, set during the 1st war, sirius black - Freeform, sirius plays the piano here, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyblueskiesfor_you/pseuds/onlyblueskiesfor_you
Summary: A warm sunny day, a cozy apartment, the sound of a love song and two men about to fall more in love with each other.





	Water Ripples

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I recommend you to read it while listening to this:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dwNfWqxAjXE song:) Enjoy!

The day had been perfect. They went out and had lunch at some fancy restaurant. Then they headed home and cuddled on the couch. It was one of those warm summer days. The ones where the sun would come through the window and melt like honey on the carpet. The air light and calm, tranquil. Days like that were Remus' favorite days. The man on his chest shifted slightly to a better position. Remus allowed himself to sigh deeply as he inhaled his boyfriend scent. 

"What are you thinking?" mumble Sirius so quietly that Remus thought he imagined it.

"Now?" Sirius nodded "I'm thinking about..." while thinking on a response, he started to run his hand through his boyfriend's hair and got a soft whimper as a result from him "that we've been lying here for way too long"

Sirius snorted and looked right at him. He smiled at him, a cute little dimple forming on his left cheek. His chin rested on Remus's chest and very slowly lifted his hand to rest his index finger on the werewolf's nose. Then that same finger started to run over Remus scars. Feather touches, almost not even there at all.

"Well, I'm very comfortable here, thank you"

"Oh, is that so?" Said Remus smirking at him, his own hands drawing their own patterns on Sirius's hips.

"Yep," replied, popping the P "besides, you look way to comfy and relaxed like this"

Remus hummed in agreement. He wasn't going to deny it. He could stay just like that for days. For the rest of his life. Under the weight of his love for Sirius. 

"I can't help it," Remus thought out loud.

"Agh, you're so cheesy"

Remus smacked him on the head and started laughing.

"Prat"

Sirius's eyes sparked with a mix of mischief and delivered him his most charming smile.

"Yeah, but you love it"

An hour later and now they were eating. A full candy-store display in between the two men. Remus was eating some every flavor beans while Sirius was desperately trying to open all the chocolate frogs in search of new cards to add to his collection. He didn't notice he was oozing till Sirius threw him a card and brought him back to earth.

"What were you staring at, you sap?"

Remus licked his lips and tilted his head, a fond smile forming on his face. The animagi only shook his head and stood up. He crossed the small space from the couch to where the upright piano was, right next to the open balcony window. Sirius looked over his shoulder and gifted him with a little smirk. He sat on the piano chair, his broad back tensing a bit as he shifted on the seat. Remus sighed and moved to sit on the floor, next to the piano. He rested his back against the window frame now facing the animagi. Sirius wasn't looking at him, he was… thinking. He took a deep breath and started to play. 

Ever since Hogwarts, Sirius played the piano only for him. Actually, no one knew he could play it, not even James. And the thought of it made Remus all warm and fuzzy. Because Sirius was… so talented. It was breathtaking. _He_ was breathtaking. And so was the music coming from the piano. 

He never heard that piece before however, and just like everything coming from Sirius, it was unique and pleasant to hear, to listen. The werewolf closed his eyes suddenly relaxed by the music and the sunlight caressing his skin. The melody danced through the air as if an old myth was being recited or as if his world would’ve turned into a ‘’Water Lilies’’ painting. It felt like the calm before the storm; the feeling of riding Sirius’ motorbike through the clouds on a starry night. It was like drops falling in the water, the ripples growing and never stopping. The melody was like water ripples.

When Sirius finished, he stayed in place and waited for Remus to open his eyes again.

"You look bloody gorgeous, Moons"

The other man was way too pleased to look bashful, he only rolled his eyes and glared back.

"What was that?"

Sirius looked at the piano and back at him.

"I thought about the sound a couple of nights ago" said Sirius with a tiny smile "I think about you quite a lot, as you can tell" both snorted and Sirius continued "And sometimes I think about the future and if we ever will be able to accomplish half of the dreams we talk about every night" his relaxed expression changed to something more solemn "If I could spend the rest of my life playing for you, I would"

Remus frowned and sat straight. Was he…?

"I love you more than anything in this world" a cute blush decorated the boy's cheeks "you're the only one for me, you'd been from the moment I laid my eyes on you"

"Sirius…" Remus' breathe hitched. Never in his short life thought about finding someone capable to love him as fiercely and passionately as Sirius. And here he was now, falling way more for the man in front of him.

"If you let me, I'll play for you for the rest of our lives"

One second. Two. Three and Sirius started to fidget on his seat. Remus took pity of him and smiled broadly.

"Only if you come here and kiss me like you mean it"

Sirius' eyes widened and in a blink of an eye, he was sitting on Remus lap so quickly one could say he apparated. The two men stared at each other for a long moment before joining on a soft kiss.

A kiss with a hidden promise. The promise to be together now, tomorrow and the days to come. During the war and after it. In this life and the next. A promise that will linger for eternity, like water ripples.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Water Lillies by Monet https://www.metmuseum.org/art/collection/search/438008  
2\. Though I linked it at the beginning, the song is Water Ripples by Enno Aere.  
3\. I really hope you enjoyed this tiny thing I wrote, I've been writing for quite some time but this is the first time I've got the guts to publish something here *so I'm nervous af*. Please, be kind with me because english isn't my first language lol I tried my best and this is definitely a challenge.  
4\. Comments are always welcome if you have any tips for me on how to improve or actually teach me how to use ao3 hahaha  
5\. And last I swear, come and find me on tumblr as @thewilddreamerrr ;)  
xx Juls


End file.
